


Befuddled

by ThrallofPentacles



Series: Bewitched [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A little bit of a praise kink, Aftercare, Anal Sex, Begging, Bisexual Male Character, Bukkake, Coming Untouched, Consensual Kink, Creampie, Drooling, Dry Orgasm, Edging, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Feminization, Fluff, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, Humiliation, Hypnotism, Lingerie, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, POV Male Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Safeword Use, Safewords, Smut, also there's just a dash of, forced softening, sensory control, that's all of the 'does it count if he's hallucinating it?' tags, wait fluff??? who put that in there?, which leads me to a few tags that are there but only because Ty is seeing/feeling things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrallofPentacles/pseuds/ThrallofPentacles
Summary: Mira sent Ty home for winter break with a curse—no matter how much he touched himself, he couldn't come. Now he's back, and seriously desperate for relief.“Please tell me you’ll get rid of that tonight?”“Sure.” She leaned in to whisper in his ear. “And I’ll make it up to you, too.”
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Ty/Mira
Series: Bewitched [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987570
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	Befuddled

“You are a heartless monster.”

“Hello Ty,” Mira said pleasantly. “How was your break?”

Ty flushed. She knew perfectly well how his break was. They’d been playing… a game, he supposed, though that didn’t feel like the right word. She’d told him she was a witch—the actual, bona-fide, magically gifted kind—and he’d asked her to hypnotize him. He’d spent the last month and a half of his first semester of senior year coming to her dorm almost every night just so that she could mess with him.

Then, they hit finals week. He’d had to cry uncle at that point, because it was getting hard to focus, but he’d promised to come back the last night before he left for home. That was his mistake. Mira had, in the spirit of one-upping herself, made it impossible for him to come.

He hadn’t even realized it until he was already home, because he never remembered the commands she gave him afterward. That night he’d splayed himself out on his bed, eager to indulge in the solitude, and leisurely stroked himself to the edge. And then… he’d stayed there. At first he thought it was just leftover stress from finals. He’d kept at it, running his thumb over the head of his cock, teasing his nipples with his free hand. Eventually, he’d been forced to give up and hop into a cold shower.

Over the  _ six weeks  _ that followed, he’d tried everything he could think of, hoping that Mira had given him some loophole. He’d put on some of the pink lingerie she’d made him get. He’d fingered himself for the first time since that night in the shower. He’d even tried asking for permission, whispering it into his pillow while he touched himself. Nothing worked.

“My dick hurts,” he mumbled. “So…  _ so  _ much.”

  
There was a flash of something in Mira’s eyes, but then she covered it with a laugh. “Don’t be such a baby, you had the word.”

That was true. Mira had given him a word—he’d chosen pineapple—that would remove all the triggers and commands she programmed into him. Ty had come very close to using it that winter, but if he was being honest with himself… he was only in this wonderful mess in the first place because he liked losing control.

Even so, he had his fucking limits. “Please tell me you’ll get rid of that tonight?”

“Sure.” She leaned in to whisper in his ear. “And I’ll make it up to you, too.”

Ty shivered. “By being even more evil?”

“You’re welcome!” Mira winked, turned on her heel, and strode away, leaving a confused Ty to walk to his room without her. He’d sort of assumed she was heading to hers, which was in the same direction as the Eta Omega house. He brushed it off, and studied his shoes as he walked in an attempt to get his dick to  _ calm down and be patient, damn it! _

Attempt failed. He slung his backpack onto one shoulder and held it in front of him, hoping that it wasn’t too obvious what he was trying to hide. At this point he was well versed in the art of pretending he wasn’t horny in public. Ty made it all the way to his room and collapsed onto his bed, his thoughts rapidly melting into a mess of frustrated arousal. Just a few more hours. Then… then he got to find out what Mira would do when she was being  _ nice. _

The thought was the best kind of terrifying.

Waiting was a trial. It didn’t help that his roommates, Ryan and Felix, got back only an hour or so after he did. The room was big, but with all three of them around at once it could get kind of… cramped. Ty was not in the mood for close physical contact, seeing as his erection still hadn’t gone away. Eventually he gave up and went to hide in one of the library’s study rooms until it was time to meet Mira. They were nice and empty with no exams to study for, so there was no one to judge him for spending most of the evening rubbing himself through his jeans.

It would be really, really nice to finally get some of this blood back to his brain.

Mira must have been looking forward to this almost as much as he was. She opened the door before he’d even finished knocking, slightly flushed and shaky with nervous excitement. Ty still wasn’t sure what she was getting out of all this, but it was nice to know there was something, even if he didn’t understand it.

A familiar tingling warmth washed over him. His hands moved without his direction, unzipping him and shucking off his shirt and jeans. Underneath he was wearing the underwear she’d had him buy, his cock already straining at the thin panties. He lay down on his back on her bed. His eyes slid closed. He heard her voice, slowly leading him down… and the next thing he knew, she was bringing him back up.

The way their game usually worked, Ty would leave the room and wait until he stumbled into whatever would trigger her latest programming. He stood up, but when he tried to take a step towards the door, his body wouldn’t move. “Oh!” he said, flushing. “Oh. Here.”

He felt sort of silly being embarrassed, but so far most of what happened to him had been… just barely private. There were people around, but none who actually knew what was going on. It felt strangely intimate, having Mira sitting back in her chair and watching.

“Is that okay?”

Ty nodded. He glanced towards the door, and tried to take a step towards it. Mira’s brow furrowed, and he realized she didn’t know that he liked to fight it like this. He strained for a moment, managed to stagger a little closer. A leaden weight started in his fingertips. It spread upward through his arms and then across his whole body, pulling on him until he gave in and fell to his knees with a grunt.

Mira swallowed hard, and curled her legs up onto her chair with her. “Show me.”

He reached down and pulled his cock out of his panties. It was angry red and swollen, the veins that ran along its underside flushed dark. Ty’s face burned. He’d had sex before, it wasn’t like this was the first time someone else had seen him hard, but… he’d never been left on display like this. Kneeling. Exposed. He throbbed with the feeling of being watched, and a dribble of precome ran down his shaft.

Mira took a deep, steadying breath. Then she said, “Soft.”

A shudder ran through Ty. His cock throbbed, squirted more precome… and started to shrink. He stared in disbelief as the angriest hard-on he’d ever had wilted away. His dick flopped against his thigh, completely flaccid. Knowing Mira had done this on purpose didn’t stop the flood of embarrassment. Losing an erection in the heat of the moment still felt like failing to perform, like humiliating himself in front of a partner. He couldn’t even move his hands to cover himself.

Mira watched it all with her lower lip trapped between her teeth. “Good,” she told him, and the word started a fire inside him. It felt as though he’d swallowed sunlight. Warmth pooled in his stomach, sinking lower and lower until it reached his cock. It twitched and swelled, and in seconds he was achingly hard again. Ty’s head lolled back. His mouth went slack with pleasure, and before he could stop it a bit of drool traced down his chin.

All from a single word. The demonstration of how much power she had over him made him dizzy with anticipation. She played with him like that for a few minutes, telling him  _ soft  _ and then praising him, watching his cock bob up and down at her command.

“Please…” Ty had no idea what he was even asking for.

Mira licked her lips, her hands twisting together in her lap. “Down,” she ordered.

Ty fought this time. His back arched as he reveled in the feeling of straining against the command. Then her control overwhelmed him, and he prostrated himself in front of her. His arms twisted behind his back and his chest touched the ground, but his knees never left the floor. The position left him with his ass in the air and his cheek pressed to the carpet.

“Good.”

He shuddered. He was so hard now that his precome spurted across his stomach. His hips jerked, humping the air as the thrill of the praise coursed through him.

  
Ty couldn’t see Mira’s face from this angle. Even if he strained himself, the highest his eyes could reach was her chest. So he wasn’t sure what her expression was like when she said, “Um, Ty?”

He grunted.

“Do you mind if I, uh…” She gestured at her lap. “Touch? Me, not you!”

Ty moaned into the carpet. The idea of being displayed like that for someone else’s enjoyment… his mind was so hazy with arousal that it was all he could do to nod his permission.

“Okay.  _ Turn.” _

He obediently turned his head so that Mira was completely out of his sight. Something about the imbalance of it, of her staying safely hidden while still getting to see just how wrecked he was, made him shiver. She praised him again, and this time he let out a little whine as the wave of pleasure rolled over him.

“Let’s…” Mira took another deep breath. “Let’s invite an audience.”

The instant she spoke, a small crowd appeared in front of Ty. All were men. All were already fondling themselves. From his position on the floor, he couldn’t look above their waists. All he could see was their cocks, stiff and pointing straight at him, and their hands moving up and down.

He knew they weren’t real, but knowing it was different than feeling it. He could sense the heat of their bodies, could hear the slick slide of skin on skin as they stroked their dicks. The pressure of their eyes on him made him flush. He squirmed, fighting the command that kept him kneeling there, but it was unyielding.

“Soft.”

Ty groaned as his dick went limp. It was different now, with the crowd of men in front of him. He stared at a man that stood closer than most of the others, watching him pump his stiff cock. He was free to get hard and stay that way, but Ty was at the mercy of Mira’s commands. That thought was what brought his erection back, even before the word,  _ “Good,”  _ made him yelp and jerk his hips.

“Soft.”

Ty was hyperaware of how big the men all looked, how hard they were and how useless his dick looked by comparison, hanging limp between his legs. One of them started to laugh, and that set off the others. Someone reached down and slapped his cock. His embarrassed flush spread down his neck and chest.

Another man stepped closer, so that Ty could only see his feet and listen to the frantic slapping sound of him jerking himself off. Mira praised him again, twice in quick succession, and the rush of pleasure was blinding. Ty trembled where he knelt, his mouth lolling open, drooling on the carpet as he moaned. He would have come, he was sure, but Mira wouldn’t let him.

The man in front of him crouched down so that his cock was inches away from Ty’s face. He teased it, thumbing the tip, then started to fuck into his hand. It was as if he was mocking Ty, who couldn’t touch himself or even hold an erection, who could only kneel helplessly as Mira toyed with him. The man’s hand stilled, squeezing down on his dick as he grunted and spurted all over Ty. His mouth was still open. He tasted it, bitter and musky on his tongue.

“Spread.”

Ty shuffled his knees apart. He felt cool air on his asshole, and then, impossibly, something blunt and heavy and  _ much  _ thicker than his fingers probing at his rim. It teased him, making him pant and shudder, then pushed inside. There was no resistance, no pain or stretch as the cock—because it  _ had  _ to be a cock—penetrated him. He fought fruitlessly against the order to stay down, yearning to grind his ass backwards against each thrust.

He was surrounded. One of the men sat down in front of him and fisted his hands in his hair, pulling his head into his lap so that he could fuck his mouth. More stood on either side of him, touching themselves, spilling on him, squeezing his ass, his nipples. The stimulation made his eyes roll back… but he still couldn’t come.

Ty cried out, pleading wordlessly. He needed release, needed it so desperately that he thought he might die.

“You’re mine.”

The world whited out. It was as if Ty’s entire body had been poised on the brink, ready for those words. He felt liquid fire spilling inside him, as if from the dick up his ass, and then it surged right to his cock. He spurted all over his chest.

“Mine,” Mira said again.

Ty choked back a shout. His dick jerked and squirted another jet of come up his stomach.

She didn’t stop.

He came again, and again, pain and blinding pleasure building as his cock twitched and throbbed. There was nothing left inside him to spend—his orgasms were dry, but they still made him convulse and cry out. Mira kept telling him,  _ Mine. _ And he kept tumbling helplessly over the edge, like he was falling down an endless flight of stairs, down and down into the dark.

“Pineapple!” he gasped, and collapsed in a heap on the floor.

He felt Mira’s hands on his back, helping him up and guiding him into a sitting position on her bed. Then something soft that smelled like clean laundry enveloped him. He wriggled until his hands found sleeves, and his head popped out of the neck of the oversized hoodie. Well, probably it was supposed to be oversized. It actually fit him pretty well.

“Ty?” Mira put a hand on his shoulder. “Can you hear me?”

“Mmh.”

“I—I am  _ so  _ sorry, I didn’t think—”

Ty patted her arm. It was the best reassurance he could manage, because words were still a bit out of his reach.

Mira disappeared and came back with a mug full of water. Ty chugged it, then lay back against her pillow. His whole body felt fuzzy and kind of tingly. He really wanted to fall asleep, but it seemed rude to pass out before he managed to talk to her about what had just happened.

“Mm’okay,” he managed.

“Are you sure?” Mira hovered over him, her hands twining together anxiously.

Ty nodded. “Good. Just… a lot.”

He felt a pleasant sort of wrung out, like he’d just hiked up and down a mountain. There wasn’t any pain anymore—it had all been overstimulation, he was pretty sure, so as long as he didn’t touch his dick he was fine. For a second he worried he’d somehow managed to rub it raw or something, before he remembered that neither of them had actually touched it that whole time.

Actually expressing all of that to Mira—or at least, the fact that he was fine and didn’t hate her for going a  _ little  _ overboard at the end there—took a while. She eventually calmed down enough to sit next to him, and he let his head rest on her shoulder.

“Thanks,” he said, after a long silence.

“What?”

“For, um. I dunno. The after part? I mean, the during too, but…” He trailed off. Ty wasn’t exactly a wordsmith at the best of times. Right now he didn’t think he could string two sentences together to save his life.

“Oh. Right.” Mira slung her arm over his shoulders and gave him a squeeze. “You’re welcome.”

Ty’s eyelids drooped. He felt pleasantly warm, if a little bit gross. Suddenly something occurred to him. He looked down, and winced when he saw he was wearing Mira’s favorite hoodie. “Sorry about the mess.”

“It’s not actually as bad as you think it is,” Mira said. “None of the, um, others… actually got anything on you. It’ll come out just fine.”

“Okay.” Ty’s brow furrowed. “Speaking of the others, is there a reason they were all dudes?”

Mira tensed. “Well… you kind of asked me to. While you were under, I mean.”

“Oh.” Ty’s brain still felt pretty fuzzy, but he remembered enjoying it a lot. Like,  _ a lot. _ A not at all heterosexual amount. “That’s interesting.”

“Did you… not know you were gay?”

“I’m not.” He yawned and cuddled deeper into the hoodie. “I mean, I definitely like girls, too. Going both ways is new, though.” Although, the more he thought about it… “Holy shit, I think I had a crush on the red power ranger!”

Ty fell asleep to Mira’s incredulous laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> SKDjfksjgkj I think I'm losing control. Fluff keeps creeping into my smut! Ye gods, what's next? Plot???


End file.
